Happy Birthday, Big Brother
by Ibbet
Summary: Frankie helps his brother celebrate his 10th 35th birthday. -Edward/Frankie slash, Incest, PWP, don't like, don't read-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Daybreakers or it's characters.**

**Warnings: Strongly M-rated, **_**Very**_** slight spoilers, Edward/Frankie slash, Incest, PWP, Bloodplay, Established relationship, Set while they're still vampires (obviously). Don't like - don't read.  
****x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Happy Birthday, bro!" Frankie yelled as he walked into the house and held up a bottle. Edward sighed, "I don't drink human blood anymore, Frankie, you know that." - "Come on, big brother, you _need_ it." Edward looked at him with a glare, "No." he said simply, "Lets just drain it."

Frankie looked at his brother incredulously, "Drain it? Are you crazy? Do you know how hard it was for me to get this? Supplies are running dangerously low and you want to drain it?" After a moment a smirk began to form on his lips as he looked over at Edward, "No. You don't want me to drain it. I see it in your eyes, you _want_ this."

He tipped the bottle back and took a small swig, a little bit of the warm liquid falling from the corner of his mouth and onto his chin. He walked around the table separating them and stood at his brother's side, "You want it bad, don't you?" he whispered into his brother's ear.

"No." he heard Edward say but it was a whisper as well. "Mm, liar. I see it." Frankie leaned in and whispered into his ear again, "You want it... and I want you." He shifted his hips and thrust into his brother slightly, empathizing his point.

Edward knew his resolve was melting when he felt his brother's hardness against his hip and felt his breath hot and wet against his neck. He turned slightly and crashed their mouths together. Frankie moaned into the kiss.

The kiss quickly became heated and Frankie lead Edward to his bedroom, pushing him down when the back of his knees hit the bed. He quickly straddled his brother's hips, leaning down to press another quick kiss to his lips before leaning back up and tugging his shirt up and over his head. He began unbuttoning Edward's shirt next, pushing it off of his shoulders as he undid the last one. He kicked his shoes off next, watching as his brother did the same.

Frankie grabbed the bottle from earlier, tipping it and watching as the blood poured onto Edward's stomach. He leaned down and licked at the liquid for a few moments, only stopping to suck at Edward's already hard nipples. Once he had a mouthful of the liquid he leaned up and began kissing his brother, their tongues twisting together, sharing the taste.

They both groaned when Frankie pulled back. He began unbuttoning his pants, lifting up so he could pull them down and off. Once he was only in his boxers he reached for his brother's belt, unbuckling it and slipping it free. He quickly let it drop to the floor and unbuttoned Edward's pants, yanking them down to his ankles in one swift movement.

Edward kicked them the rest of the way off and flipped them so he was on top. He began kissing his little brother hard, only stopping to suck on his neck. "Yeah, baby, dominate me." Frankie said, feeding into his brother's controlling side. "Come on big bro, fuck me."

Edward detached himself from Frankie's neck and stared down at him, fumbling for a bottle of lube. His yellow eyes were lust blown and he knew it was going to be hard to resist the urge to just take him now, without any prep. Vampires aren't exactly known for their patience after all.

Finding the lube he quickly coated two fingers. Watching his brother spread his legs for him, a major turn on in it's self. He slowly pushed the digits in, relishing in the moan he got from the action. He swirled them for a few moments before pulling them out until only the tip remained. He pushed them back in hard and fast, watching as his brother bucked off the bed with a yell. He knew he'd hit his prostate then.

He began scissoring the digits, stretching his brother's hole. He continued doing this until Frankie began pushing back with needy moans. He pulled the digits free and added more lube before pushing back in with a third. Frankie moaned again, "Come on, Ed. Just do it, I'm ready. Fuck me." he begged.

Edward moaned as he squirted lube into his palm and coated his shaft, he loved hearing his brother beg for his cock. "Spread your legs and bend your knees more for me." Edward instructed. He quickly did as told and Edward lined his cock head to Frankie's tight hole.

He pushed the head in slowly and stopped, giving Frankie time to adjust. Frankie brought his legs up and wrapped them around his hips, urging him on. He got the message and thrust all the way in in one smooth movement. He stilled again, looking down at his brother for any sign of discomfort, he didn't see any. He knew vampires had high pain tolerance and that Frankie liked it rough but he still didn't want to get ahead of himself and accidentally hurt his baby brother.

Frankie simply responded by lifting his hips and pushing back, the heel of his foot digging into Edward's hip, trying to get him to move. Edward did just that, pushing back slowly and then thrusting back in hard. He moaned at the tight heat and leaned down to kiss his brother as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward again.

Frankie moaned, lifting up and pushing back on each thrust. He reached off the bed for the previously forgotten bottle of blood. He took a quick swig and held it up for his brother who did the same. Edward leaned down and they kissed again, the sweet taste of blood and the snap of his hips making both men moan in uinson.

Frankie bucked up hard with a loud "Fuck!" when Edward hit his prostate. Edward smirked and adjusted his hips so that'd he'd hit that sweet spot over and over on each thrust. Pretty soon both men were panting and they knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Frankie reached down and gripped his cock, pumping fast. "Yeah baby, touch yourself for me." Edward said as he pulled back and slammed back in. Frankie began pumping harder and faster as Edward lost the rhythm he'd built up. A few more thrusts and both men came with a shout of the other's name.

Edward pulled out slowly and collapsed next to his brother. "That was amazing." he said after a few moments to get his breathing under control. "Yeah." Frankie said turning onto his side to stare at him. "Happy Birthday, bro." he said with a yawn. Edward laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Thanks." Frankie gave him a look, "What are you human now? Save the tenderness. Geez."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
****Author's note: As soon as I saw Frankie walk into the house and talk to Edward I just **_**had**_** to write this. Why? Because it's hot! They may be brothers but they'd be one damn hot vampire couple too.**

**Please no incest hate comments, no one asked or forced you to read it. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I mean absolutely no harm here.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**To my subscribers: I know this isn't my usual Supernatural fanfic but when I saw this movie today I ****HAD**** to write this. Looks like I found yet another slash pairing. I do however have another Sam/Dean - Wincest fic in the works as well. ;)**


End file.
